Sprinkles and Sparkles
Sprinkles and Sparkles are GachaTubers. They make series like any other Gacha channel, but recently have been making music videos. Back in 2017, Sprinkles and Sparkles was originally a Roblox channel, not even part of the Gacha community yet. Mid 2018, they started creating Gacha videos. They're first ever Gacha video was titled, 'Humans to wolves'. They started out like the typical Gacha channel, many flaws took place in their videos until 2019, they started getting better at making videos. Less grammatical errors and more interesting plots. Sprinkles and Sparkles are the main characters along with Meme-Chan, Shine, Shimmer, and Cinnamon. Appearance She has black hair, it's dyed a dark blue and is styled into two twin braids. She has dark blue eyes with white pupils. She usually wears a dusty crop top with a white colored bunny, shorts and a belt matching her crop top, she wears striped colored gloves, knee high boots and has black wings. She and Sparkles both often change their head accessories. Personality Sprinkles has shown to be kind and cares for her friends and family, this is shown on many different occasions like in the series "The StrangeHighschool" episode 8, when finding out that Shimmer isn't who she says she is, Meme-Chan tells them they have to unfriend her, but Sprinkles tried to persuade her into helping Shimmer. Her nor Sparkles are responsible people, in the series "Keeping Up With The Twinz" episode 4, they both leave Cinnamon home alone with Shine's pet(who they were suppose to take care of). She and Cinnamon are shown to be very sensitive people, they're both seen on different occasions crying from either being yelled at or from fright. Appearance Sparkles has brown hair, it's dyed a light blue and is styled into two low pigtails. She has cyan colored eyes with white pupils. She usually wears a white crop top with a dusty black colored bunny, shorts and a belt matching her crop top, she wears striped colored gloves, knee high boots and has white wings. She and Sprinkles both often change their head accessories. Personality Sparkles is shown to be level headed and calm in serious situations, shown in the series "The StrangeHighschool" episode 2, while Meme-Chan and Sprinkles were panicky and freaking out, she calmly breaks up the fight, though this is debatable. In the series "Keeping Up With The Twinz" episode 3, she and Sprinkles freak out when Cinnamon goes 'missing'. She is the hot-headed one out of the group. For example, In the series "Sleepover" episode 1, she frantically searches for Sprinkles only to find out she was in the living room the whole time, she responds with chasing her around with a sword in a spout of anger and frustration. In the same series, Sprinkles tries to wake Sparkles up by telling her she had ice cream, when finding out that was only a trick, she morphs into this demon and makes Sprinkles cry. Appearance Cinnamon hs black hair which is dyed a dark turquoise, he normally wears a white hoodie with a black pocket, he wears black jeans and black and white pants, he's always seen wearing his black headphones, he has black wings. Personality Cinnamon isn't your average little kid. Over the episodes he's shown to be more responsible than his sisters shown in "Keeping Up With The Twinz" episode 4, he takes care of Shine's dog by himself. He's still very sensitive since he is still a kid, but he's no fool. In "The Get Along Shirt", it's shown that he has a high vocabulary for his age. He's very aware of the types of mischief his sisters get into and how they act so he doesn't question it. Appearance Meme-Chan's appearance changes very often so there's no specific appearance she has, but she's always had the same hair color, peach and white. Personality Meme-Chan is very intelligent and honest person, if you're doing something wrong, she'll make sure you know you're wrong. She may not seem like it, but she's a chill person(when she's not having to deal with Sprinkles and Sparkles getting into trouble). Most of the time she doesn't want to get involved in whatever dangerous scheme Sprinkles and Sparkles are coming up with, but whenever they're in trouble, she'll be there for them, example in "Keeping Up With The Twinz" episode 2, she defeats an evil panda for them. Appearance Like Meme-Chan, her appearance doesn't stay the same. Personality Shine is nimble, but dangerous. She started out quiet and just a character only for the series "The Strange Highschool", but soon turned into a permanent character on the channel. She's more laid back and lazier than Meme-Chan, but when it comes to animals, do not mess with her. She's shown to have a way with kids, there are many examples of her babysitting Cinnamon(caring for him better than Sprinkles and Sparkles). Trivia Sprinkles is a terrible cook, example in series "The Sleepover" episode 3, she almost burned down the house trying to make pizza. It's revealed in episode 4 of series "Keeping Up WIth The Twinz", Cinnamon is 4 years old. Sprinkles and Sparkles didn't originally have wings, they started wearing them in the random clip "Dance Break" Have you ever notice those two girls with pink hair pop up in some videos? Those are the Holly twins, they were originally made to have their own Mini Movie, but they didn't make the cut. They'll make a chamio time-to-time and sometimes talk! In most of the video's, there are two girls spotted in them. They're names are June and May, apparently they were made to have their own Mini Movie, but they never made the cut. You can find them making brief cameos time-to-time and sometimes time! Cinnamon wasn't the first boy to appear on the channel, it's revealed in episode 4 of series "The Strange Highschool" that Sprinkles and Sparkles have a cousin you may know as SpokenBoar. A running gag on the channel is that they're obsessed with pineapples, even in the most serious of moments, they can't help pulling out a pineapple to add to them drama. Category:Gachatubers